


The Wife and the Boyfriend

by ronans



Series: Prompts [10]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Milkoviches, M/M, Pre 5x01, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:51:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronans/pseuds/ronans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Prompt:</strong> Lana and Ian are like bros 5eva - <a href="http://southsidemilkovich.tumblr.com/post/107774351944/insane-i-know-but-prompt-where-lana-and-ian-and">Anon</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wife and the Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Back story for the cheek kissing, spoilers for the Milkovich household dynamic in the first episode  
> I guess I kinda added Mickey into the brotp...

Mickey’s slightly weirded out when he walks into his room and sees Svetlana and Ian lying down on top of his bed sheets conversing. He scrunches his eyebrows together and just watches them interact for a while as they seem to have not noticed his presence yet.

‘It does not hurt much yet but… Yev will start biting soon. Sharp teeth.’

Mickey’s eyebrows leap as he picks up on the topic of conversation. Svetlana’s casually stitching up a hole in one of Yev’s striped onesies that used to be Liam’s while Ian’s eyes are trained on her methodical hand movements. Mickey doesn’t quite know how she’s effectively fixing the clothing whilst lying horizontal but it seems to be working for her.

‘So you think you’ll move onto formula when that happens?’ Ian asks, drawing a hand up to his mouth and starting to bite at his thumbnail.

Svetlana stops what she’s doing to bat Ian’s chest with the back of her hand. ‘No! Baby needs to be healthy. Formula not good for growing baby.’

Ian replies with a one armed shrug and then adds, ‘Yeah… Plus it costs a shit ton of money. With Liam we had to work extra hard to pay for it on top of all the bills.’

‘No wonder he is hitting head against wall when he comes over here. Blame formula.’

Svetlana grins and Ian snorts. His smile around her seems a little too easy to sit quite right with Mickey so he decides to finally make his presence known, clearing his throat and watching as both of their gazes turn lazily to him. He doesn’t know why, but he expected them to appear a little more shocked by him being here.

‘You seriously talking about fuckin’ breastfeeding right now?’

Ian nods and smiles widely, shifting his eyes back to her as he talks. ‘Yeah, Svetlana’s been-‘

‘I don’t wanna hear about her boobs! Fucking _Christ_ , when did you two get so buddy buddy?’ Mickey grumbles, fully entering his room to rifle through his chest of drawers, looking for a change of clothes to go down to the Alibi in. After a few moments he feels Ian’s arms snake around his waist and his chin rest on his shoulder.

‘You should teach Nika thing or two, affectionate boy,’ Svetlana says from where she’s still on the bed. Mickey feels Ian’s chuckle against his back more than he hears it. He’s so confused about this sudden budding friendship but he thinks it’ll be less complicated if he doesn’t question it any more than necessary.

‘Ian, you goin’ for a run with your sister today?’ he asks, disregarding the topic of Svetlana for a moment.

‘Nah, she’s gotta go into work early today so we’re re-scheduling.’ Ian kisses Mickey’s shoulder and rubs his side before leaving the bedroom to join the other Milkoviches in the kitchen for breakfast.

‘You love orange boy,’ Svetlana sings. He spins around to face her and salutes her with his middle finger before striding out of the room to the tune of her cackling.

*

‘…heard him lovingly cursing under breath about you earlier.’

‘How can you _lovingly_ curse about someone?’ Ian responds with laughter in his voice.

Mickey frowns as he walks into the front room, taking in the sight of Ian and Svetlana sat next to each other on the couch with their heads close together and a sleeping Yevgeny in a cot to the side of them. This kind of thing’s been happening more and more frequently lately.

‘The fuck’re you two talkin’ about this time?’ he mutters, being highly unsubtle with how he plants himself directly in between them, forcing them to separate. He shivers a little bit at how he’s put himself pressed right up against Svetlana and shoves Ian to the side a bit more to make more room between himself and his wife. She rolls her eyes and takes a pull of her cigarette. No, _Ian’s_ cigarette if the familiar battered packet next to her says anything. He glances between them and Ian looks entirely too smug. ‘Seriously.’

Ian raises his eyebrows and smirks. ‘Seriously what?’

‘The hell’s up with… _this_.’ Mickey briskly gestures between Ian and Svetlana and then glares specifically at Ian.

‘What, I can’t talk to or be friendly with anyone but you in this house?’ Ian asks happily, ruffling Mickey’s hair much to Svetlana’s glee and Mickey’s chagrin.

‘Get the fuck off me, asshole.’ Mickey weakly swats Ian’s huge hand away but allows him to then rest his arm around his shoulders along the back couch cushions.

‘What, you do not like handsome boyfriend manhandling you?’

‘Manhandl- yeah, alright I’m leaving.’ Mickey pushes himself up off the sofa and brushes off his jeans.

Svetlana stubs out her finished cigarette and pulls on the blue blazer that had been carelessly draped over the back of the couch. ‘I’m leaving too, got a check up with the surrogate.’

‘Remember what I taught you about being respectable?’ Ian says, looking up at her as she runs her hands over her clothing to smooth out as many of the wrinkles as possible.

‘Yes, yes, I don’t curse, don’t mention Rub and Tug,’ Svetlana sighs, flicking her hair out from under the blazer’s collar and then leaning in to kiss Ian’s cheek like it’s an established, every day thing. Well if it was, Mickey definitely hadn't gotten the memo.

‘The fuck was that?’ Mickey bursts out, wildly gesturing between Svetlana’s neutral expression and Ian’s beaming one. There’s a few moments of just Mickey looking bewildered as hell before Svetlana sighs and grabs him by the back of his neck, smirking at Mickey’s surprised little jump.

‘Goodbye, husband, take care of Ian and baby while I am gone.’ When Svetlana also kisses Mickey’s cheek, he’s gotta say he’s feeling a little bit more like he’s part of the group now... Although he still thinks he’s got a long way to go until he’s on Svetlana and Ian’s level.

**Author's Note:**

> [Send me a prompt here if you want!](http://southsidemilkovich.tumblr.com)


End file.
